


Bitten

by Colorful_World



Category: SHINee
Genre: Alternate Universe - Vampire, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-10-12
Updated: 2017-10-12
Packaged: 2019-01-16 12:23:59
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 11,258
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12342651
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Colorful_World/pseuds/Colorful_World
Summary: Title: BittenPrompt-#: 216For: AnonymousPairing: JongkeyAuthor: Ccamille@affWord count: 11264Rating: RWarnings: CursingSummary: Jonghyun is a newly turned vampire, stuck in a weird coven that he hates, unable to escape or even go see his family until he learns to control himself, which could take years at the rate he's going (and refusing to drink blood definitely isn't helping). Jonghyun hates everything about that place. The only tolerable person there is Kibum, who has been a vampire much longer than Jonghyun. It's up to Kibum to teach Jonghyun that being a vampire doesn't have to be so bad.





	Bitten

**Author's Note:**

> Title: Bitten  
> Prompt-#: 216  
> For: Anonymous  
> Pairing: Jongkey  
> Author: Ccamille@aff  
> Word count: 11264  
> Rating: R  
> Warnings: Cursing  
> Summary: Jonghyun is a newly turned vampire, stuck in a weird coven that he hates, unable to escape or even go see his family until he learns to control himself, which could take years at the rate he's going (and refusing to drink blood definitely isn't helping). Jonghyun hates everything about that place. The only tolerable person there is Kibum, who has been a vampire much longer than Jonghyun. It's up to Kibum to teach Jonghyun that being a vampire doesn't have to be so bad.

 

"No."  
 This word has slipped past Jonghyun's lips for the past few months none stop. Call it a catch phrase, a favorite word, or a signature 'No' was apart of his everyday vocabulary now, and it's not going anywhere anytime soon. Jonghyun was just an average twenty-three year old college student.  
He didn't do anything spectacular but yet he wasn't too boring. Studying business. His life was going at a nice pace. He had friends, family, shelter and education. What more could he ask for? He was living just fine until one night he went by himself in the middle of the night passing through a dark alley way that was a short cut to his family's home. He thought nothing of it as he had taken this path numerous times. But the one time he took it he was attacked.  
 No, not by a criminal or some crazed homeless person.  
But a vampire. A fucking vampire.  
  
 "Your such an insolent little brat. You know that?" Some man-excuse me-some vampire said to him.  
Jonghyun rolled his eyes. This certain bug-eyed vampire that had been up his ass these few weeks was his 'Overseer' as they called him. Apparently, he was given the job to help train him and watch over him. "Listen Jinki, as much as I would love wrestling around with you in the mud rather than taking a nice long nap to avoid you, I'll have to sadly decline so that I can take that nice long nap to avoid you." Jonghyun said picking at his nails. He was slouched down in his bed in his room in a dorm for 'New Borns' he was given to stay when he joined this...'Coven' as they called it.  
"You would think you would be somewhat scared of me considering what I could do to you. Just a little pressure and I could snap your neck in two." Jinki said in a bored tone.  
Jonghyun blinked.  
There he goes again. Being all weird and creepy. There wasn't a day that goes by where Jinki doesn't threaten to kill him in some way. He was so uptight and tense all the time. It used to scare him but he realized he was just all bark and no bite. But he wasn't the only weird person here. This whole coven was filled with a bunch of wack-jobs and ding-bats.  
 For example his roommate, Taemin.  
 He was skinny and tall with a real pretty face. He was turned into a vampire just over six months ago. He figured he could get along with him since he went through the same predicament, but damn the kid was weird. All that kid talks about is blood. He would state random facts about blood or comment on it at least once a day. It freaked Jonghyun out. He tried to keep his distance as much as possible.  
   
 Jonghyun put his hands behind his head and closed his eyes to make it seem like he was going to sleep. But Jinki wasn't having it. The red streak in his eye that indicated he was a vampire glowed a bloody red. Jinki yanked him up by his shirt collar, and lifted him up so effortlessly while his feet hovered above the ground. He forgets sometimes that vampires have remarkable strength.  
"Put me down you fucking creep!" Jonghyun yelled. Jinki only frowned at him as he watched him struggle. But it seems that Jinki forgot that newly turned vampires are one of the strongest vampires in their first months, especially ones that didn't know how to control their strength.  
But Jinki did remember once he felt himself being flung across Jonghyun's room and through a wall. Yes, Jonghyun's really strong.  
He laughed at Jinki's shocked and angry figure on the ground.  
 He slammed his door shut and plopped down in his bed ignoring the hole in the wall that Taemin may not be too pleased with once he comes back from training. Oh, well. He successfully refused another day of training to lie in his bed doing nothing. Mission accomplished.  
-  
 "I'm going to break him in two Minho Hyung, I swear." Jinki said seething in his friend's office. Minho was one of the oldest vampires there, being turned in the Joseon era. He wasn’t the covens leader but since he was the oldest, wisest, and one of the strongest everyone listened and obeyed him. He was basically the coven's unofficial leader.  
 "Violence is beneath you. Or at least it should be." Minho said quietly as didn't bother to spare his young friend a glance as he was reading through old scrolls.  
 "What I want is him beneath my boot. I'll step on his neck next time and cut off his airways." Jinki said crossing his arms and deadpanned.  
 "Murder is a sin." Minho said pushing up his glasses on his nose. "That's rich, Hyung. Seriously. Aren't we sins ourselves?" Jinki chuckled.  
"What we do is sinful. Sucking blood from humans and watching them die unless we are oh so gracious and allowed them to turn into one of us instead of letting them welcome death." Minho continued.  
 "As you know, I have never killed a human. I may be a creation of sin, but I myself do not sin." Minho wanted to laugh at his response.  
"Either way, we're all going to hell." He laughed this time. Minho sighed.  
"I was enjoying my time reading through old scriptures. Your prescience is daunting and overwhelming. What is it that you want?" Minho said removing his glasses.  
"Look, I can't do this anymore. I can't be his Overseer. He's arrogant and disobedient, I refuse to work with him any longer." He said with stern eyes.  
"So be it. I'll release you from your duties. But this will go on your record."  
 "Tsk, I don't care. I trained-what? Over a hundred New Borns? One bad mark won't hurt me." Jinki shrugged.  
"Mmm, I'll pass him off to Key then once he comes back from his trip." Minho said looking up thoughtfully.  
 "W-what? No don't give him that juvenile. He's hopeless, at this rate he'll take years to train. He" "Why shouldn't I? He is level headed and patient. He could possibly be a better match for Jonghyun than you. Beside it does not concern you anymore, you make no more decisions in Jonghyun's new life." He said turning around to unravel more scrolls.  
 "Leave me. I was enjoying myself before you came."  
 He waved his hand lazily as a signal for Jinki to show himself out. Jinki scoffed but took his leave.  
 -  
 Jonghyun was finally nodding off when heard a shriek. He jumped up at the alarming sound only to see Taemin standing on the other side of the hole in their wall.  
"Hyung? What the hell happened?" Taemin said with a look of anger and amusement on his face. Jonghyun shrugged before he stretched his limbs.  
"Minho came by to make train again. So I pushed him through a wall." Taemin frowned.  
"You should really train Jonghyun. If you don't you won't ever gain your full potential. That and you could hurt someone, badly. Or turn into a bad vampire." Jonghyun rolled his eyes. This kid was at least seventeen and he was over here telling him what to do.  
 "I can learn myself." Jonghyun mumbled. Taemin shook his head and entered their room through their door. When Jonghyun looked closely he saw that Taemin's shirt and pants had blood splatter all over it, he was going to ask what happened but decided against it as he knew it would start him off.  
"What are you looking at?" The seventeen year old asked curiously.  
 "Nothing-"  
 "OH! The blood on my clothes right?" Taemin said, his eyes lit up.  
 This always happens when blood was mentioned. He walked up to Jonghyun and pulled at his shirt toward him so he could get a better look.  
Because that’s exactly what Jonghyun wanted, a better look at a bloody shirt.  
"I was helping with the scientist at the lab-you know since I got permission to train down there and help with blood donations and stuff-and I was helping to group the blood cells to together when I accidentally tipped over a small tube and it fell on me. The scientist were so mad! But anyway what blood type are you?" Taemin said excitedly.  
"AB..." Jonghyun sad skeptically Taemin's eyes widen.  
"WOW. How come you never told me? You have the rare blood! Yours also taste the sweetest I heard. You know you’re a universal plasma donor, because your blood can be transfused to any blood group! It's funny though because you can only receive AB blood type-"  
 "Ok, thanks Taemin that's great." Jonghyun said throwing on a jacket and getting ready to leave the room.  
"W-wait! I wasn't done!" Taemin said jumping on his toes and following Jonghyun's movements. "Look, umm, I don't really care. I'll catch you later okay?" Jonghyun said shutting the door in his rooms mates face.  
He left the room in a hurry and into the cold night air. He zipped up his jacket and watched as his breathe was made visible from being so frigid outside. Jonghyun hated this damn coven. He hated the food, the buildings, his room. He hated all the vampires here. He literally hated everything that had to do with this place. He even hated the grass beneath his feet because it grew here. Maybe he wouldn't hold so much animosity for this place if they allowed him to leave once and while.  
 But no. It wasn't allowed. He wasn't allowed to leave until he was 'trained'. What was he? A dog? He hasn't seen his parents and sister or his puppy Roo since he was turned. He knew they were probably going crazy thinking he either ran away or was killed. The thought of them worrying over him and being sad killed him inside a little every day. Minho, the coven's 'unofficial leader' (or whatever the fuck that meant) said he was a threat to the human society until he could learn to control himself. Minho was fucking weird anyway, why did people listen to him? He wore his hair long hair half down and half up in a ponytail and wore robes all the time and talked like an old man.  
 He looked like that character from the drama Hwarang. Weirdo.  
And he resented Minho for bringing Jinki into his life. He heard numerous times that he should be grateful to have Jinki as a trainer being that he is one of the best ones there. But he would beg to differ.  
 But not only did he hate this coven, he hated himself. Or least what he had become. He hated his stupid vampire teeth. He hated how he had to drink blood (even though he refused to drink it). He hated the red streak in his left eye that marked him as this monster. He hated how being overly strong and accidental crushing things when it wasn't his intent to. He didn't want to live like this.  
 •  
 Months past and Jinki slowly stopped coming to his room to bother him. He was more than relieved but also...extremely confused. He stayed in his room most days, usually when he did this his mother used to complain about how he was wasting his life away. But apparently being a vampire meant you could live for an extremely long time. Meaning he could spend and few months or years in his room if he wanted.  
After all he had eternity.  
 But why did he stop coming? Had they decided he didn't need training anymore? Could he go home now? God, he really hoped he could go home. He woke up one morning deciding to do something about the situation and get some answers. He got ready quietly as to not awaken Taemin and be sufficed to another conversation about blood. He trudged down to the main building in where he knew Minho's office was. He was the first person he saw when he opened his eyes. He told him about what happened and where he was, next thing he knew he threw Jinki at him. He would periodically check on his progress with Jinki, (which wasn't much at all really). He figured he was in charge of his 'Case' so that's why he decided to go ask him. He entered the main with and asked around for the directions to his office in the big building that seemed like a maze. When he finally made it to his destination, finally surpassing all the weird inhabitants of this coven (even asking for directions was awkward, one man stuttered uncontrollably and another wouldn't speak but only point, what the fuck?) he made it to Jinki's room.  
 Of course being the weird ancient man that he was, the door to his room was a sliding door instead of a regular one with a doorknobs. He sighed before he lifted his hand to knock on the door (or slide it open?!) but before he could the door slide open suddenly. A young man with dark black hair (a contrast to Jonghyun's dyed white hair he noticed) stood before him.  
His eyes were small but sharp and wore black eyeliner that rimmed them. The red streak in his eye that he hated seeing actually looked endearing in his left eye. His nose small and cute button and his lips had such a unique shape, like a shape of a heart. His fangs poked out slightly as he was smiling a little. He stared at his heart shaped lips as his felt a weird feeling in his own heart. He was slightly taller and had was very lean. He was fucking sexy. "Uhhhh." Was all that came from Jonghyun's mouth. When did Jinki turn into a really sexy vampire?  
"What a coincidence, he's here Hyung." The young vampire said turning his head around to reveal Jinki sitting in his room on a mat meditating instead of on chair like most 21st century people do.  
"Oh, perfect! Jonghyun meet Key. Your new Overseer." Jinki announced. At that said man named Key gave him the biggest and most prettiest smile he had ever seen, fangs and all. Key bowed to him. "Hi." Key said.  
"Good, you’re aquatinted then. Take him and start as soon as possible with training!" Jinki said. At this Key bowed to him and slide the door closed behind him leaving the two alone. Jonghyun was so mesmerized by how handsome he was and just stared at him dumbly.  
"So? Jonghyun is it? I'm Key. But you can call me Kibum. I'm technically older than you by a few hundred years but don't bother with the whole Hyung thing. Okay?" He said. Jonghyun watched his lips as he talked. He nodded his head slowly. He looked really dumb right now, he was sure of it. "So follow me." Kibum said walking forward. Jonghyun followed behind him hot on his trail.  
"Let’s go to my place a relax for a little bit, I wasn't supposed to meet you until next week but guess fate thought differently." He laughed lightly. A cute laugh.  
 "I know Jinki wants us to start quickly but I just got back from overseas, I'm really tired." Jonghyun knew what Kibum was saying was the same thing he was interrupting. He had been in a similar situation like this where someone invite him over to their place just for them to end up having sex. He didn't know if that was how it worked in the vampire world too. He figured that wasn't what Kibum meant or of that was really his intentions (it could be that he just had a dirty mind) but if he did...he definitely wouldn't mind. He couldn't help but walk behind him and started checking out his ass and his long legs. His body was so nice. He really wanted- He bumped into Kibum's back suddenly.  
 "W-walk in front of me or next to me." He said blushing a little bit. Was Jonghyun caught? The newborn gave an awkward smile and opted to walk next to him.  
The coven was really big, it had been around for centuries. It was basically a town really at this point. It started out small of course, but then grew. Jonghyun learned this as he was forced to go to a history class about the coven. He started skipping classes and stopped coming all together after two weeks. It wasn't for a grade so he felt no need to be there.  
 Kibum stayed in an apartment. When they made it to his place Kibum immediately threw off his jacket and plopped down on his couch. He patted the spot next to him and told him to seat down. He took a look around his place. It was really nice and neat. Very colorful, but dim colors like dark blue and maroon, he had old paintings that hung up around his room. He figured Kibum actually got them in the time period they were painted in since Kibum was a couple hundred years old. He also had a lot of old looking antiques sitting around. He took a spot next to Kibum, careful not to sit too close to make it awkward.  
"Would you like to see my pictures from Spain?" He said suddenly. Jonghyun quirked an eyebrow at him. "Sure..." At this Kibum took out his phone and started showing him pictures of himself and landmarks he saw. He talked a lot, but Jonghyun didn't seem to mind. He was the most normal person he had talked to since he's been here. He felt comfortable. Whenever he talked he noticed his dimples would come out and he flashed a pretty smile every so often.  
It was cute.  
The older vampire rambled on about his adventures and encounters. Jonghyun listened with a slight smile, he laughed every now and then when he would say something funny are hum to acknowledge him when he would say something. He was enjoying himself a little. He felt comfortable. "Its was so much fun, I can't wait to go back". Kibum finished closing his phone. He got up and walked around his couch to his kitchen. "Do you want something to eat?" Kibum asked. "Sure. But no blood." Jonghyun said quickly. Vampires could eat regular food. Some were fine with just their blood diet while other preferred more food over blood. "A-ah okay then...I don't really have much human food...I can make you a sandwich?" He offered. Jonghyun agreed.  
Once he sat down and handed him his plate, he felt the atmosphere change a little. He slowly took a bite from his sandwich, noticing the the two large dents his fangs made whenever he bite something. "So...let's talk." Kibum said turning his body to face him. Jonghyun gulped.  
 "Jinki and Minho have told me some things about you. Like the fact that you refuse to train or drink blood." Jonghyun sighed and leant back in his seat. His appetite went away and Kibum could clearly see he was shutting himself away from him now. "Ok." Was Jonghyun's only response.  
"Training is the most important thing for a New Born. Without it you won't be able to control yourself, that's how bad and crazy vampires are born. And you can live without blood for a few months, although I definitely don't advise it...but after those few months are up...you'll go crazy." Kibum explained. The New Born gave him the side eye.  
 "What do you mean...?" He asked trying not to sound interested.  
 "I mean your thirst for blood will become so uncontrollable it will literally make you go crazy. You'll go a rampage and bite into anything that has blood swimming through its veins. I'm actually surprised that you haven't gone crazy yet. You must have a strong willpower." He said seriously.  
 "How do you know?" Jonghyun challenged. Kibum gave him a stupid look.  
"Well I don't know? Maybe being a vampire the past couple of hundred years may contribute to my knowledge. Or maybe the fact that there was once an incident like that that happened a few decades ago that you would have learned in your history class if actually went to it." Now Jonghyun felt dumb. "Oh..."  
"Look I know Jinki is a rigid and awkward and little creepy...and strict and- well you get the point, but he has your best interest in mind, I promise." He said leaning in and laying a hand on top of Jonghyun's. Jonghyun felt this weird spark when he touched him. He didn't know what it meant. But he knew Kibum felt it too when he pulled his hand away not long after he placed it there Kibum cleared his throat.  
"I want you to be comfortable around me and I want us to be able to get along. But I also need you to listen to me and cooperate." He hated to admit it but something about the way Kibum spoke and how he said it made him want to listen. He was actually listening to him and taking in every word he said. He was probably the first person (or vampire?) he had actually listen to fully since he's been here.  
 "Once your all trained and controlled you'll have your choice to either live here or live at home again with your family." Jonghyun's eyes lit up at the mention of his family.  
 "So are you willing to do this with me?" Kibum asked. Jonghyun nodded his head slowly and a small smiled spread across his face. Why was he so willing to listen to him? Kibum reached back out to pat Jonghyun's hands as a small thank you, but when he did Jonghyun grabbed his hand lightly to keep there. He did this unconsciously. They felt that spark again. Kibum blushed.  
 •  
 Today was the first official day Jonghyun would train with Kibum. His first day training at all really. He was looking in the mirror in his shared room straightening out his shirt. He didn't really have to honestly since he was basically going to ruffle it up again after he would train, but he didn't want to look a complete mess in front of his Overseer, now did he? He smiled checking his fans making sure no food was stuck in them. That would be embarrassing.  
 "Why are you primping yourself?" Taemin asked from his spot in the room. Jonghyun sighed and rolled his eyes at his choice of words.  
"I'm not primping myself...I'm just getting ready to go somewhere..." He said willing himself not blush just from the mental image of the older vampire.  
"You're blushing~" Taemin sang. "Did you know blushing is caused by blood rushing to the surface of the skin?" Jonghyun groaned.  
"Blood vessels in the cheek are wider and closer to the skin surface which caused your face to turn so pink." Taemin said happily.  
 He was lying down on his phone was sitting up in his bed but immediately sat up when he figured anyway to bring up the topic of blood. Again.  
 "And you know-" Some vampire deity of some sort must have blessed him because then Taemin was cut short by a knock on the door. They both looked at each for a second wondering if either one of them invited some over. Once Jonghyun realized neither he or Taemin invited someone over he realized it was an uninvited guest. He walked took the liberty to go open the door as he saw Taemin wasn't planning on moving. He opened the door only to be surprised to see just the vampire he was secretly (in Taemin's words) priming up for.

"Hi." Kibum said shyly. Why did he seem shy?

"Hi." Jonghyun said back in the same way.  
 "Wah, he has so much blood rushing to his cheeks they're basically red too. He's blushing like you Jonghyun Hyung!" Taemin decided to squeal. Jonghyun casted him a quick glare before he turned back to Kibum.  
"Sorry he's my roommate...w-what are you doing here?" He asked timidly. Why the hell was he so nervous in front of him?  
 "Oh! I umm...I wanted to...walk with you-together to the training grounds." The older vampire said. He showed a soft smile displaying his sharp teeth. Jonghyun hated the sighted of vampire teeth...but not on Kibum. "That's sounds great, haha..." He said nervously.  
He quickly stepped outside his room and slammed the door shut as he saw Taemin opening his mouth ready to say something else. Jonghyun checked Kibum out fully this time. He wore what seems to be some type of work out suite. His shirt sole type of sports wear material and his pants tight and fitting on his lean legs. He could get used to this sight. "Do I get one of these outfits?" Jonghyun teased as he pinched the fabric on Kibum's shoulder.  
"This I made myself! I wanted to look decent at least when I train." He said proudly.  
 "Well it looks good on you. Really good." The new born said unconsciously and unaware of how he was starting to flirt. He wore a small grin on his face. Kibum scoffed but the blush on his cheeks couldn't be missed.  
"I'll make you one to if you want." Kibum said.  
He went to pat Jonghyun's shoulder but that spark was felt again like the first time the touched hands. Kibum retracted his hand quickly. They decided to ignore it again. Jonghyun follows Kibum's path as he didn't know exactly where they were going.  
 "Um, where are heading to exactly?"  
 "To the training grounds."  
"What kind of training am I doing?" Kibum grinned.  
 "Well we need for you to control your speed and your strength. You pushing Jinki through a wall just won't do." Jonghyun blushed and scratched the back of his head.  
"Besides if you’re not careful you'll more people around you and can even hurt yourself."  
 "I'm not that careless that I'd hurt myself." Jonghyun said confidently. Kibum just hummed and continued leading him to the training grounds.  
-  
 "Holy shit." Jonghyun said breathing heavily. "Get up Jonghyun. We aren't done yet!" Kibum said trying to sound cheery but he was being completely serious. "No more laps, p-please." He said in a heavy voice. The older vampire just laughed. His smile wide enough to show his fangs. "You need to learn to control your speed. Right now you're going at your limit, if you do this all the time it can tire you out more often."  
"Uhgg, Kibummie~" Jonghyun teased breathlessly. Kibum blushed but frowned. "This is serious Jonghyun, get up." He said seriously. But Jonghyun could tell he liked the nickname.  
"Get up, do fifty more laps." He said. Jonghyun decided to stop playing with him and listen. Training was too harsh on him today, but he was tired. Kibum wanted him that the next few days would become more gruesome, but he shrugged it off. "Let's go eat." He said after walking with his overseer after training. He wore a seductive grin. Kibum cleared his throat. "Y-yea sure." Kibum stuttered. The walked along side each other for a few more seconds when Kibum stopped in his tracks.  
"Wait, will you drink blood...or?"  
 "No. I want real food." He said with slight irritation. Kibum sighed. They made their way to a small food place where Kibum knew it sold mostly human food to accommodate to those who still choose to eat it since Jonghyun still didn't want blood. But in the way their they shared shy glances and slight shoulder bumps. They had to refrain from brushing hands against each other because they knew they would feel that small spark again. But Jonghyun really wanted too. He wanted brush hands. He wanted to hold hands. He wanted to hold Kibum. He didn't understand where these feelings were coming from. Obviously he knew he was attracted to Kibum the moment he saw him, but he swore by every second he was with him the feelings were growing slightly stronger. It was weird. He had only known him for two days. Either way being around Kibum made him feel...warm inside. A strange feeling he couldn't explain. But he wouldn't lie and say he didn't like it.  
•  
 It had already been a week of training. He trained every other day with Kibum. But in the off days he still would as to meet up with the older vampire when he wasn't busy. He felt his heart drop when Kibum would say no because he was "busy" and felt it leap out of his chest when he said "Sure! I'd love too!". Jonghyun woke up early one morning ready to see Kibum for training. He didn't have to go until another four more hours but he was eager as hell to wake up and see his trainer. He was walking down the hall to the communal bathroom that was shared in the hall with other New Borns he chose to distance himself from.  
He didn't care for making friends, he was just trying to get out of the coven as quick as possible. He got dressed and ready for another day of training, ignoring Taemin comments about him primping himself for Kibum again. Can't he just look nice? He decided to go out a get something to eat before training first and to possible get away from Taemin. His thoughts were drifting off to the thought of a retain vampire that he wasn't paying attention to his surrounds and found himself bumping into a certain someone he wasn't trying to find of seeing.  
 "Jonghyun." Jinki said.  
 Said vampire gave him a weary look.  
 "I've heard you been going to training."  
 "You heard correctly." Then silence. Jinki stared at him intensely.  
 "I expect that you haven't been giving Key any problems, correct?" "Correct again." He responded with an arrogant smile.  
"In fact, I'd say we gotten way more progress done with him then I've had with you. He's a much better teacher. And we are a lot closer too."  
 "No doubt that Key is a great teacher. But well, it's not easy training spoil brats who think they are entitled and shouldn't have to work like the rest of the vampires here. Key just has a little more patience. " Jinki countered. "If I hear that you are giving Key any problems, whether it be big or small you will hear from me again." And with that Jinki took his leave but not without bumping Jonghyun's shoulder hard that he stumbled back because he was caught off guard.  
"Fucking asshole." He whispered to himself. He lost his appetite. He called Kibum on the phone he was temporarily given (his phone being taken away so he wouldn't contact his friends or family until he was done with training). He only had Kibum’s number, he had Taemin’s  since he was his roommate but didn’t bother to save it.  
He asked his Overseer if he was willing to meet up with him a little early to hang out before training. He sat by his phone with anticipation waiting and hoping Kibum would answer with a yes. Some minutes later his phone dinged. He checked his message. And his hoping and waiting payed off. He made his wait of out his dorm to meet Kibum at spot in the middle town (or coven, either way!).  
 "Kibum!" Jonghyun called a little to excitedly when he spotted his Overseer walking his way. He didn't fail to notice the small skips in Kibum's steps when he noticed him.  
 "Hi Jjong!" Kibum said cheerily. They two were grinning widely at each other for a few minutes when the older vampire cleared his throat suddenly.  
 "Mhmmm, well I guess we should get some food now?" Jonghyun nodded. They walked in synch and closer to each other than they used to, not minding the small touches that happen between the two. Both hadn't even noticed it.  
•  
 A month and a half had passed by and Jonghyun had finally worked on controlling his speed. It amazed Jonghyun at how long it actually took him to learn how too, he thought it would be easy but it actually took a lot of control and willpower. Kibum told him he should now learn to work on his strength and fighting skills just in case he has to fight off bad vampires. On an off day Kibum and Jonghyun took it upon themselves to lounge around Kibum's place, tired from all the training. They were in the older vampires living room, almost sitting hip to hip and invading each other's personal space without realizing it. "You've worked really hard Jonghyun, despite what others say." It had been gossip and rumors about him floating around, about him being a lazy and spoiled vampire for not training. Some even saying he was incompetent and not able to learn the 'basic' skills. He wouldn't be surprised if he found out a certain vampire started these rumors.  
"Thank you, I couldn't have done it without such a great teacher of course." Kibum rolled his eyes. The decided on watching some TV, which was a normal thing Jonghyun hadn't done in a while. A sitcom with a family appeared on the screen. A mother, father, son, and daughter. The perfect family. How were was his mother and sister doing? Jonghyun sighed. He felt an immense feeling of sadness wash over him instantly and Kibum immediately noticed it. His mood suddenly changed and a certain someone could sense that.  
 "Jjong?" Kibum called.  
 "Mmm?"  
 "What's wrong? You just...you just seem..." He didn't finish his sentence as he saw Jonghyun turn his face towards him and saw the overflowing sadness stretched across his face. Jonghyun didn't notice but his eyes were slightly wet. Kibum grabbed Jonghyun's hands, both still trying to ignore the spark the always felt when they touched each other.  
 "Jonghyun? W-what's wrong? Don't cry!"  
 "Huh?" He wiped at his eyes a little.  
 "Sorry...I didn't meant to worry you I was just thinking..." He said lowly. Kibum tucked a stray hair behind Jonghyun's ear that was hanging in front of his face.  
 "Talk to me." Kibum said. Jonghyun gave him a soft smile before he spoke.  
 "My family...I was thinking about my family, that's all." Kibum nodded to show that he was listening. "It's been almost half a year now. I just left with no warning, I just vanished. I know they are worried to death over me." He sighed. "We lost my dad a few years ago, my mom and sister...they were grief stricken. I wanted to be the strong one and watch over them, and now I can't!" He said slightly raising his voice at the end. A few tears were falling from his eyes. Kibum pulled him in to wrap his arms around him.  
 "That's why I'm here, I'm here to help you so that you can go home to your family." "I miss them so m-much..." Jonghyun sniffled as he gripped back onto his Overseer.  
 "I promise I'll get you home Jonghyun." The sat in each other arms for a few more minutes just enjoying each other's touch.  
•  
 Over the next few weeks the two had become closer if possible. I'm just the short amount of time that they knew each other, Jonghyun felt like he had known him for years. It almost freaked him out at how comfortable they were together already. But Kibum wasn't complaining so neither would he. They worked on Jonghyun's speed and Kibum had even gotten him to start going back to his history class just so he could know the basics of vampires and the history of the coven. They still had to work on his strength training and defense, but before that Kibum wanted to tackle something very important. The new born’s withdrawal from drinking blood.  
"Minho Hyung, I have no idea how he has gone for so long without drinking blood. How is it possible?" Kibum asked one day while visiting Minho in his office.  
 "His will power against it is remarkable. I have never seen a vampire go so long without it. Although it is very concerning..." Minho spoke.  
 "I know! That's what I'm saying! But he refuses!"  
"I'm sure you can convince him, I heard you two are very close now." Kibum willed himself not to blush.  
"Yes. Very close." A third voice intervened. Kibum whipped his head around to see Jinki standing in Minho's threshold with his arms crossed and slightly glaring at him. "Jinki..." Kibum said as he stood up quickly.  
 There was an awkward atmosphere quickly beginning to build.  
 "Perhaps it would be best if this issue be determined in another environment." Minho said pulling out a scroll to busy himself with. Kibum bowed slightly before he made his way toward the door. "And Kibum. Jonghyun's issue needs to be taken care of. I'd prefer for it to be done as soon as possible. Within the next few days preferably. We can possibly arrange something." He said seriously. Kibum bowed deeply one last time before he exited the room. "Key-" Jinki called. He rested his hand on his hip and attempted to pull him closer but Kibum pushed him away. "Not here." He responded walking with Jinki following him hot on his trail.  
They walked down the hallway that lead out of the building it noticing a certain New Borns presence or the look of sadness on his face. Kibum took Jinki to his place. Not even two seconds after his foot stepped into the door Jinki spoke. "Release your duty to him."  
"What?!" Kibum said angrily.  
 "He's hopeless. He's bound to end up being an outcast, your efforts will be wasted! Just forget him." Kibum rested half his body up against his couch. He was facing Jinki with his arms crossed over his chest and glared at him, the same action he did to him earlier.  
 "He has potential. You may have not been able to bring it out of him but I did. What is this really about?" He said seriously.  
 "You know what this is about." Jinki shoot back quickly.  
"I have barely seen you since you started training with him. We don't speak. I don't even feel your prescience like I used too...I'm not stupid, I know you’re ignoring me."  
 "That's nonsense Jinki." "Nonsense Key, really?!" He shouted. The Overseer jumped slightly at Jinki's tone of voice and how his eyes were both a glaring red color.  
 "I know what's happening. And I know you know too. That's why you’re running away from me." Kibum turned his head away and looked at the ground.  
 "It may not be true..."  
 "I don't want to hear this bullshit, Key. We both know the truth." Jinki made way to turn around to head for the door but Kibum clutched into his shoulders to prevent him from leaving. “Over a hundred years together and we’re done just like that, huh?”  
“I never said we were done! Don’t be like this! W-wait! Jinki come on don't-" Jinki pushed him off of  him when he tried to get closer and leave a kiss on him. Kibum stood back hurt. At this he finally let him leave and watched him walk out the door.  
 Was Jonghyun really his mate? The one he's waited for 500 years? He plopped himself on his couch. He was upset and stressed. He and Jinki had been together for the past 100 years. Not officially, as the knew they weren't each others mate. So of course he felt guilty making Jinki feel like he tossed him to the side suddenly. But he couldn't help it. Once you find your mate you naturally want to be around them all the time and give them all your attention and time. You belong to each other and it makes you act in strange ways until you acknowledge it.  
  
But they both knew at some point their relationship would have to come to an end.  
 He didn't think much of the fact that he and Jonghyun spent so much time together or the spark he felt whenever they touched. But Jinki's outburst made him open his eyes and realize there is more to the story. Jonghyun could be the one. He unconsciously picked up his phone and typed for his name.  
But a serious thought came into his head. He really needed Jonghyun to drink blood. He texted him suggesting him to hang out tomorrow instead of training. The only response he got was an "ok", which was odd because he never messaged him so dryly before. It’s as if he could sense he was upset. He sighed to himself. Maybe he just needed a nap.  
-  
 Jonghyun was more than pissed. He was furious. Why was Jinki's hands around Kibum like that? As if they belonged there? And why did it seem so natural for the two?  
Wait, why was he feeling so jealous? He had this burning feeling in his chest and he didn't understand why he was so mad. Kibum wasn't his. He had no reason to be upset. Right?  
It was coincidence that he saw the two in the hallway. He didn't want to go back to his room and be annoyed by Taemin and he didn't want to ask to hang out with Kibum because he was upset with him. But his heart jumped a little when he got a text from his Overseer asking him to hang out tomorrow instead of training. A smile almost graced his lips but then he reminded himself to stay mad. He sent a simple "ok" and left it at that.  
•  
 Kibum got ready with anticipation the next day. He dressed nicer than usual making sure nothing was out of place, including his hair and clothes. He was looking at himself in the mirror humming while he gave himself one last check. He sighed.  
"Why am I getting so dressed up for...?" He whispered to himself. They were just hanging out. Nothing more. Besides he needed to focus on getting the new born to drink blood. That was his goal. He took out his phone to send Jonghyun a message asking if he was ready. It took a few minutes (which caused Kibum tap his foot impatiently) before he got a message back saying that he was ready. Kibum frowned. The message was just as dry as it was yesterday.  
Jonghyun wasn't upset with him was he? He sensed something but couldn't put his finger on it. He huffed. He headed out to meet him at his dorm. Thoughts of his plan going through we're running through his head. He knocked on his door and waited patiently. It swung openly suddenly to the sight of a young cute familiar face.  
"Hi! You must be looking for my room mate right? He went to the bathroom. Come in!" The young boy said.  
 "I'm Taemin. Your Hyung's new overseer right?" Kibum nodded and smiled amused at Taemin's cheeriness and energy.  
"I'm glad! I know he's gotten so much work done with you!"  
Taemin was adorable. He had heard of the New Born when he first came to the coven but never met him in person properly yet as he was on his trip. But he heard good things about him from a friend of his that was his overseer. Suddenly Taemin jumped.  
"Shit! I late, sorry to be rude but I have to get going! I work with the scientist downtown to help drawl and research blood."  
"Huh? But you’re so young? And new?" Kibum asked puzzled.  
"I know! But I joined their program and advanced so well, I'm actually really smart when it comes to these things. Did you know that vampire blood is three times thicker than human blood? This helps us pump blood faster through ours veins and explains why we heal so fast too. I found that out at the research center down town-“  
“Taemin!” Said vampires head flew around at the mention of his name. Taemin turned around to see Jonghyun standing at their door with an irritated expression.  
“Oh, hey Hyung! I was just getting ready to leave, you have a visitor by the way.” And just like that Taemin made his exit.  
“Sorry again about him.” Jonghyun said.  
“It’s okay really. He’s adorable and very energetic.” Jonghyun shrugged.  
“Um so, are you ready to go? Minho invited us for tea.”  
“Oh…yea sure.” He figured they would go alone today but he didn’t feel like commenting on the fact.  
Kibum didn’t like the vibe he was feeling from Jonghyun but also decided not to comment on it yet either.  
 They made their way to Minho’s office together with a tense and quiet atmosphere and Kibum hated it. He hoped it would change when they made it to their destination, hopefully for the better.  
“Hello! Kibum, Jonghyun! How are you doing this fine evening?” Minho asked serenely as they stepped through his door.  
Kibum bowed and elbowed Jonghyun in the stomach when he decided he didn’t bow low enough. Jonghyun tried not to roll his eyes, he still though Minho was weird. He didn’t understand why he was here.  
“Take a seat, we shall begin.” He said pointing to the small table placed in front of him. Minho was sitting cross legged at the foot of the table with his hands on his knees smiling gently.  
 “The tea will be here shortly.” Both copied Minho’s searing styled and sat on either or of Minho’s side and sat from across each other, both avoiding each other’s glances.  
The old vampire noticed this.  
“How are things?”He questioned slowly.  
Kibum and Jonghyun glanced at each other for a brief second before looking away again and Kibum deciding to answer his question.  
“It has been good Hyung. Practice has been going smoothly.”  
“Good to hear! I was concerned for Jonghyun’s progress before since he had been spending such a long time as an untrained vampire. I am glad I seemed you out and placed him at his new teacher.” Kibum bowed happily at that comment showing of his dimples smile that Jonghyun secretly loved, even when he was mad at him.  
After a few more minutes of small talk and Jonghyun silently moping in the corner the tea was brought out by a few maids that were dressed in traditional hanboks. Yea, Minho was definitely still stuck in the past.  
The New Born watched the maids place down small cups of tea but when they placed down his, he sat rigid.  
“This...is not tea.”  
Minho looked at him calmly while Kibum narrated chewing his bottom lip.  
 Jonghyun side glances at Kibum.  
Ah, so this is why he was here.  
“This is blood.” He said with a slight attitude.  
“Well it is more of a fusion. Ginseng Tea with blood added in the mixture. As strange as it sounds it really brings out the ginseng and adds some sweetness to it.” Minho said taking a sip of his ‘tea’.  
“That’s sick.” Jonghyun said.  
“We’re vampires Jonghyun, what do you expect? You’ll have to drink this sooner or later.” Kibum interrupted, irritated with the new born’s attitude.  
“I told you I don’t drink blood! You set me up!”  
“Jonghyun.” Minho said in a stern voice.  
Jonghyun abruptly stood up.  
“How many times have I said I refused to drink blood!” He was getting so angry without realizing it Jonghyun’s red streak was glowing.  
“How do you plan to survive Jonghyun?” Kibum tried to answer calmly.  
“No.”  
Kibum huffed and Minho looked at him intensely waiting for him to fix the problem. He was his student so he needed to fix the situation.  
Kibum stood up slowly and reached for his hand.  
The new born looked at him suspiciously but let his hand be in case in his.  
“I know you don’t want to do this Jjong, but you have to. It’s part of who you are now and you know the consequences if you don’t...I told you before.”  
He said calmly. With each word he he stepped closer and closer to him without realizing it. And Jonghyun welcomed it. He was staring at Kibum dreamily as he spoke.  
The spark they usually felt when they touched each other instead felt warm  
“You know I want to help you, but you have to listen to me. Please?”  
Jonghyun sighed and shrugged his shoulders.  
“Fine...”  
The slight anger and irritation he had with Kibum earlier slowly slipped away at the calmness and soft approach he took with him.  
He had him hooked.  
Kibum smiled and grabbed his hand to fully intertwine their fingers and sat him back down in his previous spot. He rubbed his back for support and to ease him through it.  
“I hate to have to make you do something you do not want to do. But it is for the best, fore if you do not you may turn into something worse than what you think you are now.” Minho explained.  
Jonghyun didn’t look at him as she spoke but nodded his head slightly as he stared at his cup. The mere smell and sight of the rich red in the cup almost made him want him to throw up.  
He lifted the cup up slowly to his lips. He closed his eyes tightly before he tip the cup so the liquid could flow down his throat.  
Immediately when the liquid touched his tongue he scoffed. It tasted fucking disgusting. He was tempted to spit the liquid out but didn’t want to splatter blood everywhere. He stuck his tongue out from his mouth as to not keep the taste in his mouth.  
“H-how do you guys drink this?!” He said coughing.  
“Trust me you’ll get used to it. The first taste is never good.” Kibum said.  
As Kibum said that Jonghyun felt something strange. His nostrils widen and his glands watered and his pupils dilated and his fangs protruded. He suddenly felt a craving to drink the blood, but why?  
He grabbed his drink and downed it in one go. The blood going down his throat felt so good and refreshing.  
Kibum knew how he would react and immediately gave him his drink and ask Minho to order more. Once you take the first drink you you keep going.  
He downed a couple of more drinks until he felt satisfied.  
He smacked his lips still not enjoying the taste of blood but couldn’t help his craving for it.  
“Are you okay?” Kibum asked watching him breathe heavily.  
“Yea...yea I’m okay...it’s still nasty.” He said licking the blood from around his lips.  
“Well, you’re going to have to drink a few packets of blood a day since you went so long without it.”  
Jonghyun gagged.  
“Not all blood taste bad. It depends on your taste, certain blood taste better then others depending on who you are.” Minho said.  
Jonghyun thought for a minute recalling when Taemin said how he had the sweetest blood.  
“But your mates blood while be the most delicious to you.”  
Jonghyun’s ears perked up. He turned to look at Kibum when he Kibum make a strange noise and saw him blushing.  
A mate?  
•  
Weeks later Jonghyun was training to control his strength. He wasn’t very eager for this because he saw how rigorous Kibum would work him as he told him about his plans for this month. There were more things he still needed to work on but his Overseer said he would get there in due time.  
He looked forward to training as long as he knew it would be with his favorite vampire.  
“Hey.” Jonghyun smirked as he walked up to Kibum at their training grounds.  
Kibum squinted at him.  
“What are you up to?” He said suspiciously.  
“What? Nothing! I can’t just smile.” He said showcasing his fangs.  
“Besides I’m waiting for you to make me one of these outfits that you promised me.” He said blatantly checking him out.  
“S-stop! We need to get ready to train.” He said trying to hide his pink cheeks.  
Jonghyun has become less and less shyer about flirting with him, he couldn’t help it.  
“Get to it!” Kibum commanded.  
They started their drill they went through almost everyday barely without a hitch now that Jonghyun was getting the hang of it.  
Everything was fine.  
Well until Jinki decided to pay them a visit.  
“Jinki?” Kibum said when he turned around noticing his prescience.  
Why the hell was this freak here?  
“What the fuck...” Jonghyun whispered to himself pausing in his movements.  
“I just came to check on a certain someone’s progress.” Jinki said monotoned.  
“I see.” Kibum cleared his throat.  
“Was there anything else you needed?” He said almost irritated, Jonghyun could sense that.  
Jinki did say anything but Kibum knew he had more to speak about, he rolled his eyes and followed him leaving the New Born to himself.  
And again he felt this overwhelming feeling of jealousy. Why?  
They weren’t even close and Jinki wasn’t touching him like he did last time, so why was he so upset?  
He balled his fist up but he released them when he saw Kibum whip his head around as if he sensed him being angry.  
He watched him dismiss Jinki and walk over to him.  
“Are you okay?”  
“Yes.” Jonghyun said stiffly.  
Kibum raised an eyebrow at him.  
“Is something wrong?”  
“No Kibum nothing is wrong.”  
“Then why are you giving me such attitude?”  
“I said I’m fine!” He said raising his voice.  
Kibum scoffed.  
“Fine. Training is done for the day.”  
Jonghyun kicked a rock.  
-  
After their outburst they brushed it off.  
Until Jinki started to come around more for some reason.  
It’s like he was coming around to purposely piss him off.  
And since he kept coming around he kept getting angry which kept irritating Kibum. The argued more than usual and tried to brush it off each time like nothing happen but after one outburst it was obvious what was wrong to Kibum.  
“Why does he keep coming around?!” Jonghyun yelled one afternoon after another training session.  
“What does it matter to you Jjong?” He answered back dangerously low.  
“I’m tired of seeing him around here all the time, what are you two?”  
“Mind your business Jonghyun.”  
“Whatever.”  
Their argument escalated so quickly, at first they were training like normal when suddenly Jinki’s name came up. He wanted to hit himself for getting so angry over something he had no right to be angry over.  
  
The next few weeks were strained for them and he really regretted starting that argument with him weeks before. He felt down and upset constantly because when they trained Kibum would hardly speak to him and when they weren’t training he would avoid him.  
  
He was laying down in his bed thinking about is hard he fell for Kibum so quickly, he didn’t understand.  
He was becoming irritated and frustrated with himself and became irritable. He didn’t understand why he was acting like this.  
•  
"Hyung! Guess what I found out?" Taemin yelled even though he was already in close proximity to Jonghyun. The new born sighed. He was irritated from training and from how Kibum had been so distant from him. He didn't even bother asking what. Taemin was going to speak whether he acknowledged him or not.  
"Did you know that vampire blood is is actually poisonous to some humans? Like depending on their own blood type if they drink ours is can be really really dangerous! I found that out at the lab today, you know they let me start doing to experiments with them a few weeks ago! They said that I discovered something so important they're thinking of letting me officially intern their next fall! Isn't that great-"  
"Taemin could you please shut the fuck up." Jonghyun said in a stern voice. He tried to block out his voice but the more he kept talking the more irritated he got. Taemin wore a surprised expression. Jonghyun had never said something so rudely to him in a tone like that before. "Sorry I just thought-"  
"Yea well I don't give a fuck! Okay Taemin? I don't give a shit! That's all you talk about! Every damn day! It's weird and annoying. Is there anything else that goes around in your head except blood?!" He took a minute to calm down his heavy breathing.  
But he didn't expect such silence from Taemin. In all honesty he thought he would break down and cry and he would have to run after him and apologize half assed. But instead he looked over to see Taemin with a stone cold expression with eyes glaring at him. The red streak in his eye glowing. He didn't know what to stay and instead sat where he was and watched his room mate quietly leave the room and slam the door.  
"Fuck." Jonghyun whispered to himself.  
-  
 Taemin didn't come back to room that night. He tried act as if he wasn't worried but honestly he was, slightly. He didn't have a way to contact him as he never bother to develop a way to communicate with him whenever they weren't around each other. The guilt was slowly getting to him. Should he tell Minho? Should he tell Kibum? Well Kibum wasn't an option anyway since he was avoiding him. He brought out of his thoughts when suddenly a loud banging noise was heard on his door.  
"What the..." He jumped up off his bed to open the door only to see an angry Kibum. Wait Kibum was here at his door step.  
"Apologize to Taemin." He said bitterly. "W-what?" Jonghyun was caught off guard. "Apologize to Taemin!" He repeated. Jonghyun stepped back and laughed bitterly.  
"Wow..." He said. "What is so funny Jonghyun?"  
"Nothing." He said shaking his head.  
"Seriously?"  
"...hmmm well maybe it's funny the fact that you care more about him than me." Kibum rolled his eyes so hard his eyes were completely white.  
"Grow up Jonghyun, that's not the issue here. What is the issues is that I heard that you had been a total asshole to Taemin.” He said with his red streak glowing in his eye.  
“Don’t you think he wants to go home to his family too Jonghyun? You think he wants to be stuck here? Turned into-into this!?” Kibum said raising his voice while gesturing between him and Jonghyun with his finger.  
“I would think you would be able to sympathize with him since you two are going through similar situations, but you let your spoiled attitude and resentment get in the way and treat him like trash. I though you better than that Jonghyun.”  
Jonghyun was getting even more irritated at the fact that Kibum was raising his voice at him and talking about something completely different from what he wanted to talk about with him.  
“You’re so stubborn.”  
“I could say the same for you.” Jonghyun spat.  
“What!?’  
“You know exactly what I’m talking about, you’ve been snappy at me and been avoiding me these past few weeks. You barely say a few words to me.”  
“That’s not what we are talking about here!”  
“Well if I don’t say it now, you’ll never listen!”  
Kibum slapped his hand over his forehead. “Look just go apologize to Taemin.” He turned around quick to head for the door but Jonghyun grabbed him by his forearm. But Kibum just snatched it back refusing to listen to anything else he had to say to him for that night.  
Despite Jonghyun’s initial problem with Kibum, he was right. He did need to apologize to Taemin. He willed himself to calm down before he went to go search for him.  
When he did calm did he realized he had absolutely no idea where Taemin could be at the moment, he didn’t know him well enough to know where he would go when he was angry. Hell. He had never seen the kid that angry before anyway.  
The only idea he could come up with would be to ask Minho.  
He dragged himself from his sitting position he took on his bed after Kibum left to head to Minho’s office. It was late at night but he knew Minho was there. His office was basically his second home, he was almost sure he spent most of his nights there. He wasn’t sure why though and didn’t bother to ask either.  
He took the path down the corridor to Minho’s office. At night he seemed way more scarier than it is during the day. Lights were scarce, since vampires could see in the dark. And the halls looked and were decorated with old and ancient décor that looked creepy in the dim lighting, the eyes of portraits seemed as if they were following him. He hurried his steps to be greeted to Minho’s office. He knocked lightly not seeing any reason to knock hard since it was deadly quiet anyway.  
A soft “come in” was heard. He slid the door opened and peeked inside just to be greeted to the sight of Taemin sitting crossed legged across from Minho with small tea cups in their hands. He immediately felt Taemin’s stare pierce through him.  
“Ah, I thought you would show up sooner or later.” Minho grinned.  
Taemin scoffed. Jonghyun did a slight bow to acknowledge Minho before he directed his attention to his roommate.  
“Come on Taemin, we need to talk.”  
Taemin took a slow sip of his tea which caused Jonghyun to roll his eyes slightly.  
“Taemin I want to apologize, seriously.”  
“Really?” The young vampire said in a small voice.  
Jonghyun nodded. Taemin hesitantly bid his goodbyes to Minho before he stood up to follow Jonghyun out of the office. Before sliding the door closed the New Born gave one last bow to Minho but the bow having some meaning it, as if saying ‘thank you for watching Taemin’ and Minho understood.  
Taemin followed Jonghyun out of the building assuming they were heading back to their dorm. He treaded slowly as Jonghyun was thinking to himself on how to word his apology.  
“I’m sorry.” He blurted out. Taemin raised his eyebrow at him.  
“That’s it?” Taemin said.  
“I mean, I’m sorry for…for being such a jackass to you and saying such mean things to you all the time. It wasn’t right of me, I was being judgemental. I just hated it here and I thought everyone here was weird and annoying I had been taking my anger out on you sometimes. I know you want to get out of here and see your family just as much as me. So…again I’m really sorry.”  
“Thanks.” Jonghyun waited patiently for another response from him figuring he had more to say. Taemin always has more to say.  
“I knew you hated here. Which sucks well…because I actually like it here.”  
“Don’t you want to go back to your family?”  
“No.” Jonghyun shuffled his steps a little bit at the unexpected response from him.  
“My family was abusive. I’m glad I was turned into a vampire, at first when I was first turned I didn’t care wether I died or not but I’m glad I survived. This coven turned into the family I never had. I never had the opportunity to study the things I wanted either and the scientist teach me and they encourage me.”  
Jonghyun listened intently, he didn’t know about Taemin’s family situation or anything about him for that matter. He never took the time to.  
“I know you think everyone here is weird, but we all been through something or lost something. You shouldn’t be so quick to judge, they’re more people here that share your feelings rather than mine.”  
-  
The next few days Jonghyun really let Taemin and Kibum’s words sink in. He did act spoiled sometimes and regretted how he acted his first few months here. After a few days he decided he really needed to talk to Kibum. He sent himself few messages and wasn’t surprised when he didn’t get an answer back. He knew he would have to take the initiative and be bold and go up to Kibum’s place personally.  
Since he wasn’t getting an answer back from him he wasn’t even sure if he was home or not so when he knocked on his door his hand shook violently from his nerves.  
He waited a few moments, it took a while before he got an answer. Would Kibum still ignore him?  
He was going to turn around and leave when the door creaked open. It opened opened to where Kibum peeked his face out.  
“Yes?” Kibum said trying to sound indifferent.  
“Kibum can I talk to you for a moment? Please?”  
The older vampire nodded his head and moved back to let the door open all the way. Jonghyun followed in behind him.  
“Sit.” Kibum said referring to the couch.  
“I’m fine.”  
“...what is it that you had to say...?”  
Jonghyun took a deep breathe.  
“Look...I’m just...I’m sorry Kibum. For how I acted before with everything... I really am. B-but please don’t stop talking to me. I miss you, and I want to be with you.” He pleaded.  
His last phrase took Kibum of guard.  
Kibum looked down at the floor. He had his arms crossed against his chest and stood across from, scared to look him in the eyes.  
“I...” He started.  
But stopped after that. Why was he so scared?  
“Talk to me Bum.”  
He blushed at the pet name he gave him.  
“Jjong I just...I do...”  
“You do what?”  
“I do want the be with you.” He admitted.  
“I was just...I was with Jinki for so long...he’s the only person I ever been with. I guess I wasn’t ready to give that up...”  
Jonghyun frowned. He knew it was something between them.

“I’m sorry too, I know I hurt you. I can feel it. I know you could feel my anger too. That’s what happens between mates, we can feel things between each other. Our hearts beat as one now.” He walked up to him and gave him a hug which startled Jonghyun.  
“Mates?” Jonghyun asked curiously.  
“Yea...we’re mates Jonghyun.  
“It explains your actions...why you were so jealous when you saw me with him. Because I belong with you and you could feel that in your heart.”  
He wrapped his arms around Jonghyun’s neck.  
Jonghyun was surprised by this, but he couldn’t say he was disappointed. If he were to live for eternity he wouldn’t want to live it alone right? He had learned about mating in his history classes. It said it usually took a couple of decades or even hundreds of years until you find your mate, so how did he find his so quick?  
“I’m sorry...”  
“Don’t apologize Kibum.”  
Jonghyun pulled back slightly to look him in the eyes.  
“So what about us...?” He whispered.  
At this they stared at each other quietly for a few moments before Kibum slowly leaned in and surprised Jonghyun with a kiss.  
“We’re mates Jjong, no matter what we’ll be together forever.”  
Nothing sounded better to Jonghyun in that moment.


End file.
